


Zootopia Noir: A New Arrival

by sangheilinerd



Series: Zootopia Noir [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bogo has children, F/M, Family, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: That svelte cheetah came out of the bedroom in a dark blue suit which just set off his yellow fur. He wore an easy smile as he gazed upon the Cape Buffalo. “See something you like, handsome,” he purred for effect.Bogo shivered. “Only the man I love, sweety.” he rumbled deep in his vast chest. The three boys who were sitting on the couch either groaned or laughed at the two males.“Get a room, jeez!” Jonny quipped. And Adrian shoved his son playfully.
Relationships: Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Finnick/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Jack Savage
Series: Zootopia Noir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Zootopia Noir: A New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. new Zootopia Noir arc. I'm excited how about you guys?
> 
> So, first off, this isn't going to be just Bogo/Clawhauser (do they have an official ship name like WildeHopps?). I'm just trying to give their relationship and family a little more development for storytelling purposes I'll reveal later. But, for now, enjoy some Bogo/Clawhauser domesticity.

Adrian waited in the living room of their two-bedroom loft apartment. Awaiting the cheetah who melted and stole his ice-cold heart. After he’d split from his wife and won custody of his three sons in a heated divorce and custody battle, Adrian felt like he couldn’t trust anyone with his fragile heart. He’d been married to Lanette for nigh on thirteen years. Had had three gorgeous little calves. He’d loved that cow with all his being. Loved their sons as only a father could.

Then one night when he’d thought he’d be working late—and had told his wife as much, he’d been able to leave early. He’d walked into their shared bedroom to some red deer stag balls deep in his wife. He’d had to restrain himself from beating the mammal senseless. Instead, he’d placed a forehoof on the mammal’s shoulder. The stag freaked out and tried to swing at him. He’d easily subdued the stag within moments. Seething with rage and feeling the sting of utter betrayal. Bogo had simply pointed to the door of their home. And rumbled, “Take him with you.” to his wife in a dangerous tone of voice which broached no argument.

The only reason he’d been able to win that custody battle was because of his impeccable jacket and the testimony of the commissioner. Otherwise—as most custody battles were wont—he’d have lost his sons as well as his wife from that fateful night. After the heartbreak and heartache that he’d experienced during the long, drawn-out legal battle that had ensued, He’d purposefully hardened his heart, only ever really allowing himself to be emotionally available and emotionally vulnerable in front of his sons.

Then came the missing mammals and night howler cases. He’d been stressed as well as overworked to the point of exhaustion. He’d had a moment to breathe and was trying to relax. So he’d pulled out the application where you could put your face onto one of the dancers in one of Gazelle’s music videos. And was jamming out to the song when Clawhauser walked into the office.

It really was their mutual love of Gazelle which greased the gears of many of their first conversations. But after months of getting closer to the overweight cheetah, he’d begun to feel for him. He could practically remember the moment He’d first identified his new feelings for what they were. He’d invited Clawhauser to go with him and the boys to see a new movie. Clawhauser had shown up dressed simply, but he still somehow looked elegant. It was that moment when he noticed the way he was thinking about how the setting sun set the cheetah’s fur aflame so beautifully that he knew he was done for. Knew he had fallen hard for the cheetah.

He hadn’t even considered that he was bi growing up. Yet here he was, three children of his own to testify that he had been able to be sexually stimulated by a female. And here he was falling hard for an at-the-time overweight male cheetah whose kindness rivaled that of a saint. He remembered talking it over with his sons.

_“Hey, boys, I need to talk about something with you guys for a bit.”_

_They’d gathered on the couch, looking askance at their father who stared back, nervous as all hell. “Boys, I’m sure you’ve noticed that Officer Clawhauser and I have been spending a large amount of time together outside of our duties at the precinct.” They’d all nodded their heads, “I’m...I’m not even sure how to tell you boys. Talking with him. It's just. He helps me relax. I feel...I feel like I can be myself around him. Like I don’t have to put up a front or a façade when I’m with him.”_

_The boys all stared at him, seeming to know what was coming, giving a harmony of “uhuh...”s as a way to get him to continue._

_“Well, I’ve grown to care for him. Quite a lot. More than just a friend, even. I guess what I’m saying is, How would you boys feel about having Officer Clawhauser as a more official part of your lives?”_

_Harley, his oldest, chuckled, “Dad, we were waiting for you to ask us. You are our father. We’re proud of you. Who you choose as mate is not going to change that. You’re the chief of police of one of the biggest and most populous cities in the entire region. You work day in and day out with predators and prey and treat them as equally and equitably as any mammal could be expected to treat them. You are a single father who we know loves us with all his heart as only a father can. And if Officer Clawhauser has caught your eye, and you want to pursue him, who are we to stop you?” He said. Showing his maturity in so many ways._

_His other boys—Jonny and Tim—nodded their head in agreement. Tim adding, “Yeah, dad. We just want you to be happy. And if Mr. Benjamin does that for you, then we shouldn’t get in the way of that. That doesn’t mean we’re not going to give him the third degree, though.” he finished, smiling evilly._

_“Timothy...” Adrian had warned._

It had been a few years since then. And he’d married the damned cheetah. He, Nick and Wolford had worked with him, trying to get him to a healthier weight for his species on his request. And now, Clawhauser looked as if he were a track star. Not like he’d been a desk officer for close to twenty years at that point munching on doughnuts the entire time. They had had to surgically remove some of his skin, because he'd been overweight enough that his skin couldn't snap back to where it was before, but he felt better, and that was what counted to Bogo. He just wanted his mate to feel happy in his own skin.

Part of that change had been working out with the other pred officers in the workout room. The other part of the change for the cheetah had been switching out doughnuts for jerkies. His favorite, he’d told his husband, was salmon jerky. He always had a pack of it with him and a large bag of it in his desk. Any time he got a craving for doughnuts in the beginning, he’d munch on the jerky. And his body had apparently approved of the change in diet, losing nearly fifty pounds that first month just from the change in diet.

That svelte cheetah came out of the bedroom in a dark blue suit which just set off his yellow fur. He wore an easy smile as he gazed upon the Cape Buffalo. “See something you like, handsome,” he purred for effect.

Bogo shivered. “Only the man I love, sweety.” he rumbled deep in his vast chest. The three boys who were sitting on the couch either groaned or laughed at the two males.

“Get a room, jeez!” Jonny quipped. And Adrian shoved his son playfully.

“C’mon guys, reservation’s at seven and it’s six-thirty. We better hurry. You know how Guillaume is about the reservations.” Ben said. They all hurried out of the apartment’s front door and out to the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think. To be clear, I wasn't trying to be fat shaming at all. I hope that's not how it came across. Please know, I try and accept people as they are, for who they are. Also, though, obesity is a difficult topic for me, I've lost a friend to the complications that arise from it. She was 5'1" and over four hundred pounds (181kg) in weight. She struggled in many areas of mobility due to her weight and her asthma did not help. She ended up passing away because of an enlarged heart (Cardiomyopathy). She was 35.


End file.
